<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pretending by queenbaskerville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098305">pretending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville'>queenbaskerville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Episode: s02e04 The Swamp, Gen, Genocide, Grief/Mourning, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:08:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbaskerville/pseuds/queenbaskerville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and Sokka see people they’re grieving in the swamp. Aang doesn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pretending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>working on updating the outline of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266581/chapters/58483516">around this heap of ashes</a> and noticed this bullet point was 100 words. I’ll update that fic soon, cross my heart!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“In the swamp,” Huu says, “we see visions of people we’ve lost, people we’ve loved, folks we think are gone.”</p><p>Huu will tell Aang in a moment that the strange girl he saw is someone he’ll meet in the future. Aang tries not to be jealous of Sokka and Katara. It doesn’t seem fair that Aang didn’t see the monks or his friends—but maybe it’s better that he didn’t have to endure watching them run out of reach and disappear.</p><p>In this unfamiliar muggy swamp, Aang can pretend his friends, his people, long-dead, are still alive, just far away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>